Palabras
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Todo lo que han trabajado juntos, toda la confianza que se han depositado el uno en el otro está perfectamente reflejada en ese movimiento. En Eric inclinándose un poco para que los dedos de Fujishima le acaricien la mejilla."


**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Cursiladas, cursiladas _everywhere._

 **K Rare Pair Week, Day 6: Flowers** (O Becky pasándose el promt por el arco del triunfo, 2.0)

 **Fujieric**

 **~.**

— ¿Por qué Flor?

Eric baja la cabeza para mirar a Fujishima, que está en cuclillas jugueteando con la puerta del transportín rojo. Dentro, agazapada mientras chupa el dedo de Fujishima, hay una gata negra. Tiene unas graciosas manchas blancas en la oreja derecha y en el lomo y unos ojos tan azules que duele mirarlos. Alrededor del cuello, hay un collar naranja con una pequeña plaquita en forma de margarita en la que pone su nombre.

Flor.

Que original.

Eric se encoge de hombros y termina de pegar un cartel más. Llevan más de dos horas empapelando aquella zona de la ciudad con panfletos a todo color con la foto de la gata y unas letras bien grandes que indican que la han encontrado vagando por el barrio. También facilitan un par de números de teléfono (el móvil de Fujishima y el fijo del bar Homra, aunque a Kusanagi no le haga demasiada gracia), a los que la familia puede llamar para recoger a la gata.

No es la primera, ni la última vez que van a cubrir toda Shizume con carteles de animales abandonados o encontrados.

—¿Crees que tendrá algún significado oculto?

Fujishima todavía está en el suelo, jugando con Flor a través de los huecos de la puerta del transportín. A decir verdad, lleva toda la tarde pendiente de la gata y ha sido Eric el que ha pegado todos los carteles.

 _Pues como siempre._

Eric suspira. Casi se les ha terminado el celo y aún les quedan un par de zonas que empapelar. Echa un rápido vistazo a Fujishima, con el ceño fruncido. Hace un par de días, mientras estaba en su nuevo trabajo, el pelirrojo le mandó un mensaje al móvil.

 _"_ _He encontrado una gata. Se llama Flor y tiene collar, pero nadie del barrio la conoce. Te mando los carteles que he montado con el ordenador. Imprime unos doscientos, a color."_

A Eric por poco se le cayó el teléfono al suelo. ¿Doscientos? ¿A Fujishima se le había ido la cabeza? Llevaba un par de meses trabajando en una imprenta, haciendo fotocopias, escáneres de libros, imprimiendo documentos y demás. Desde entonces, el pelirrojo se aprovecha de su trabajo y le manda imprimir carteles, pancartas y octavillas, sin importarle que todo lo que cueste eso, se lo quitan a Eric de su sueldo. No, por supuesto, ¿Por qué iba a importarle? ¿Qué más daba no poder llegar a fin de mes? Lo importante eran los doscientos carteles de "gato encontrado" y las pancartas para las manifestaciones en contra de la tala indiscriminada de árboles.

Eric le contestó que no pensaba imprimir nada, que ese mes ya se había pasado y que le iban a echar la bronca. Cinco minutos después, Fujishima le mandó una foto de él con la gata que había encontrado. La gata salía movida y con la cabeza en una postura extraña, pero al pelirrojo se le veía bien. La cabeza un poco ladeada, con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa agradable, sencilla, _adorable._

Un segundo mensaje le llegó casi al instante.

 _"_ _Por favor."_

Al final, Eric imprimió doscientos cincuenta, a todo color y en papel plastificado para que no se estropeara con las lluvias y durara más. Repartieron los carteles entre los miembros de Homra y se dividieron en zonas para pegarlos.

— ¿Tú qué opinas?

— ¿Eh?

—Que si su nombre puede tener algún significado oculto.

Fujishima se ha empeñado a llevar a la gata con ellos por si aparece la familia poder dársela inmediatamente. A Flor no le hizo mucha gracia que el pelirrojo la metiera en el transportín, pero a Fujishima le daba miedo que la gata no estuviera vacunada y pudiera pillar cualquier cosa, o que un perro la empezara a perseguir y Flor se escapara y entonces sí que la habrían liado.

Aunque desde arriba no puede verla muy bien, Eric la mira pensativo. Con el tiempo, ha aprendido que normalmente la gente llama a sus mascotas de una manera estúpida e incluso algo degradante.

—No sé…es raro. – se baja la capucha de la sudadera. Llevan demasiado tiempo en la calle y el calor comienza a agobiarle. –Es una gata, no una planta. –Desde arriba, puede jurar que la maldita gata acaba de bufarle. Entrecierra los ojos. Puede que sea algo irónico, pero no suele caerle muy bien a los gatos. Tampoco es como si ellos le cayeran bien a él. –Aunque el nombre del chihuahua es más o menos parecido…la gente tiene una obsesión extraña con las plantas.

—Si quieres seguir con vida, ni se te ocurra llamar a Yata por su nombre.

Eric ya lo sabe. Homra no deja de ser una "mafia", una banda de idiotas y gamberros que juegan con fuego sin que las consecuencias importen. Y como en toda "mafia", hay reglas, puede que nunca se hayan dicho en voz alta ni estén por escrito, pero están ahí. Como que siempre se tiene que usar posavasos o que nadie, salvo Anna, llama a Yata por su nombre. Bueno, Anna y ese chico con sonrisa macabra del Scepter 4.

Eric hace tiempo aprendió que nunca se deben saltar las reglas.

—Quizás a su familia le gusten las flores. –Fujishima continua con el dilema del nombre y jugueteando con la gata. Al principio, a Eric le parecía curiosa la forma de hablar del pelirrojo. Cuando se encontraba un animal abandonado, no decía "vamos a buscar a su dueño" o "quizás a su amo le gusten las flores". Fujishima les llamaba familia. La familia del gato, no el dueño o el propietario, si no familia. Cuando Eric se lo planteó, él le dijo que los animales, a diferencia de lo que se suele creer, no eran propiedad de nadie. "No son un sofá", dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. "Son un miembro más de la familia". A Eric todavía le cuesta un poco comprender el punto de vista de Fujishima. –O puede que tengan una floristería.

El rubio escucha maullar a Flor y se pregunta cuánto tiempo más va a estar Fujishima mimándola. Entra a trabajar dentro de dos horas y todavía les quedan la mitad de los carteles por pegar.

—O tal vez solo la han llamado Flor porque las flores son bonitas, y ya está – dice Eric con desdén, dejando claro que quiere zanjar el tema.

El móvil le vibra en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Con cuidado de que no se le caigan los carteles, echa un vistazo al teléfono. Kamamoto escribe por el grupo que Yata y él ya han terminado con los carteles y que se van a tomar algo al bar de la estación, por si alguno se apunta. Casi al instante, Chitose responde que hace tiempo que Dewa y él han acabado, pero que ha conocido a una chica mientras pegaban los panfletos. Eric guarda el móvil antes de leer burradas referidas a perros, cuatro patas, y sexo salvaje. Como si lo viera venir.

—Eric.

Fujishima se levanta y se coloca en frente suya. Apenas le saca unos centímetros, pero hay veces en las que el rubio se siente realmente pequeño a su lado. Estira la mano y poco a poco, la acerca a su mejilla. Cuando quedan unos pocos centímetros, es Eric el que se inclina para que sus dedos le rocen. Parece un gesto insignificante, algo pequeño, pero ambos saben la importancia de ese gesto y todo lo que ha conllevado. Todo lo que han trabajado juntos, toda la confianza que se han depositado el uno en el otro está perfectamente reflejada en ese movimiento. En Eric inclinándose un poco para que los dedos de Fujishima le acaricien la mejilla.

Un escalofrío le recorre entero cuando el pelirrojo le coloca unos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Abre la boca para preguntarle qué ocurre, pero, como siempre, Fujishima se le adelanta.

—Eres más bonito que cualquier flor.

Los carteles se le escurren del brazo y vuelan desperdigados por el suelo. Siente las mejillas calientes, el corazón a mil por hora. Fujishima no es de esas personas empalagosas que gritan lo que siente a los cuatro vientos ni "exhibe" su _relación_ en mitad de la calle. Es una persona reservada, seria, quizás algo fría para aquellos que no le conocen.

Pero Eric le conoce bien.

Sus muestras de afecto suelen ser íntimas, muy privadas, algo que solo les concierne a ellos dos. Son en aquellos momentos cuando, más que nunca, las miradas dicen más que mil palabras, cuando una caricia es suficiente. Cuando están juntos en mitad de la noche, con la tenue luz de la lamparita de la mesilla bañándoles enteros, las manos entrelazadas y frente contra frente, las confesiones y promesas se hablan en un idioma diferente. Los dedos de Fujishima acariciándole los rubios cabellos le juran que siempre estará allí para él. Los labios temblorosos de Eric sobre su clavícula, le piden que se quede con él todo tiempo que pueda.

Sus miradas encontrándose largo y tendido después de hacer el amor, la de Eric de un azul tormentoso y la de Fujishima un castaño cálido, apacible, coinciden en que no saben muchas cosas, pero que si de algo están seguros es de que _eso_ es lo que está bien.

Por eso, cuando Fujishima le llama _bonito_ en mitad de la calle, sin venir a cuento, de golpe y sin anestesia, Eric se paraliza. El mundo deja de moverse durante unos instantes, porque de verdad no sabe qué hacer, que decir, como comportarse. Él no entiende de palabras, de muestras de afectos en público, ni de sonrojarse hasta las orejas por piropos estúpidos que no sabe de dónde han salido.

Pero conoce lo suficiente a Fujishima como para saber que está a punto de besarle, y eso puede controlarlo un poco más.

Cuando se besan, Fujishima siempre cierra los ojos un poco antes de que sus labios se junten y hasta que no se separan, no los vuelve a abrir. En cambio, a Eric le gusta tenerlos abiertos un poco, tan solo uno segundos, hasta que el cosquilleo que le recorre el estómago hace que los cierre de forma inconsciente. Pero en los segundos que los mantiene abiertos, le gusta fijarse en las graciosas pecas que salpican la nariz de Fujishima, en las pestañas naranjas enredadas entre sí, en la paz que le transmite sus ojos cerrados y las finas cejas relajadas. Ese beso es sencillo, rápido, un ligero roce de labios. Fujishima mantiene la mano en su mejilla y Eric mordisquea su labio inferior con aire juguetón.

Se alejan despacio, el pelirrojo aun acariciándole la mejilla y la sonrisa dulce surcando sus labios.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Eric aleja la mirada. De verdad que las palabras no se le dan nada bien.

—A veces dices cosas muy raras.

Fujishima suelta una suave carcajada y vuelve a besarle.

En el transportín, Flor maúlla celosa, reclamando la atención del pelirrojo.

~.

 **Notas de la autora:** Tengo que confesar una cosa: Es la primera vez que describo un beso entre Eric y Fujishima. No exagero cuando digo que estuve como UNA HORA para describirlo. En serio, una hora borrando y reescribiendo y muriendo de la vergüenza. ¡Que no podía escribirlo sin sonrojarme! Es súper estúpido, pero este par son mis niños, mi pareja favorita de todos los fandoms, y escribir como se besan (aunque haya sido un besito muy inocente) me hacía sonrojar hasta las orejas. No me pregunteis porqué, solo sé que estuve una hora como una imbécil haciendo ruiditos extraños y más avergonzada que en toda mi vida.

No quiero ni imaginar cuando les escriba teniendo sexo :')

Meh, del fic no hay mucho más que añadir xD si queréis comentarme cualquier cosita, podeis decirme en los comentarios :3

Muchas gracias por leer! :D


End file.
